Les flammes de la tempête
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: 1er aout, jour de l'espoir, jour décisif pour Léo, jour décisif pour les sept, jour décisif pour le monde. Le jour où Gaïa se rendormira ou d'éveillera.


**Salut,**

**Comme je l'avais dit à ceux qui lise la fiction: _Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip_. J'ai écrit l'OS sur le 1er Aout qui est la date du combat Gaïa vs Demi-Dieux ! Donc, je vous laisse découvrir le jour où Gaïa s'endormit de nouveau ou selon Léo: Le jour où j'ai envoyez pioncé Gaïa avec un chalumeau !**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Marie...**

* * *

1er aout 2014, fête de l'espoir, le maillot de bain de Persephone, oui ! Râla intérieurement Léo. Ils étaient devant l'Olympe à sept, les sept de la prophétie. Ils virent un bateau arrivé au large, il y avait un ''salut chez vous'' avec un énorme smiley avec de la peinture jaune sur la coque. Grec et Romain se trouvait sur ce bateau arme en main. Reyna avec Nico au premier plan comme des représentants de la paix grecque et romaine.

Tout le monde accosta et rejoignit les sept demi-dieux qui n'étaient pas d'humeur aux embrassades comme personnes d'ailleurs, alors c'est une armée de demi-dieux qui montèrent le mont Olympe accompagner d'Amazone et de chasseresse. Des grognements s'entendirent et Lycaon et son armée apparurent.

Thalia, Jason, Piper et Léo grincèrent des dents. Mais Percy et Hazel les dissuadèrent de se battre contre les loups car ils devaient arrivée ensemble au palais des dieux. Dieux qu'ils sauvaient mais qui n'était pas là, Percy grinça des dents ils obéissaient au soi disant grand Zeus/Jupiter. Mais si il était si grand il se battrait et ne fuirait pas.

La colère des demi-dieux contre leur parents divins augmenta, les rangs rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure que les monstres apparaissaient.

Bref, ils arrivèrent à quinze devant les portes de l'Olympe. Elle s'ouvrir seule et il débouchèrent sur la salle du trône où les douze trônes était occupés par douze géant, un grand trône de terre était au centre de la pièce. Une très belle femme se trouvait dessus : Gaïa, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait imaginer comme ça, une face de terre peut-être mais pas une femme brune à la peau légèrement bronzé aux yeux vert feuillages/Terre de feu portant une longue robe changeant de couleur passant du rouge, au marron puis au vert.

« Les sept et leurs amis, je vous attendais, après tout, il faut que je sacrifie deux d'entre vous pour revenir complètement n'est-ce pas ?

-Sa n'arrivera pas ! Hurla Léo.

-Léo Valdez ! J'ai décidé que tu serais mon ennemi, figure toi. Depuis que tu es petit, j'ai toujours su que se serait toi, les flammes ou la tempête ? Qu'elle idiotie, les prophéties peuvent être modifié après tout Percy n'était pas l'enfant de Poséidon qui devait vaincre Chronos.

-Percy est le seul enfant de Poséidon ! Riposta Annabeth.

-Poséidon et ta mère te mente depuis dix-huit ans, dommage. Je vous présente mes fils, douze d'entre eux du moins. »

Percy avait du mal à croire se que disait Gaïa tendis que Léo avait un regard plus fou que d'habitude. Gaïa semblait s'en prendre à eux un part un. Puis les portes de l'Olympe s'ouvrir, pendant que Gaïa montait les demi-dieux contre les dieux. Héra, Aphrodite, Poséidon, Héphaistos, Hadès, Artémis, Arès, Apollon et Athéna étaient là.

« Regarder qui voilà, des Olympiens ! Huit et le seigneur des morts, où sont Déméter, Zeus, Hermès et Dionysos. Ah oui, Déméter et plus occupés par le massacre de ces plantes que par ces enfants, Zeus n'en a que faire de Jason, après tout il la cédé à sa femme et Hermès a de la rancoeur auprès de Percy Jackson qui s'en ai prit à son fils alors que ce ne devait pas être à lui de le faire et Dionysos hait tout bonnement les demi-dieux. Et vous pensez vous battre contre mes enfants alors que même les demi-dieux n'ont pas confiance en vous ?

-Taisez vous ! Finit par tonner la voix de Léo. Vous voulez nous séparés mais vous savez quoi, vous ne valez pas mieux que les dieux ! Vous avez tué ma mère et vous prétendez comprendre les valeurs de la famille à Jason et Hazel ? Vous dites à Piper que son père risquait de devenir fou à cause des dieux mais qui a commencé ? Vous dites à Percy qu'il n'était pas destiné à accomplir la prophétie de Chronos, pourtant il a fait, vous dites à Frank que tout le monde le hait, mais je ne le taquinerais pas s'il n'était pas mon ami et Hazel est sa petite amie, nous avons tous de la valeur, après tout nous avons vaincu certains de vos enfants. »

Chacun des demi-dieux étaient tourné vers le parent divin, avec un regard de reproche mais de soulagement, Poséidon avait des regard coupable avec les quatre déesse présente ainsi qu'Apollon et n'osait pas regarder Percy dans les yeux se qui le menait à douter alors, il n'était pas la personne destiné à vaincre Chronos ?

« Poséidon ? Je crois que tu devrais t'expliquer avec ton fils après tout, c'est peut-être lui que je vais sacrifié. J'aurais préféré une demi-déesse innocente mais, cela n'était pas possible, je dois te félicité Poséidon, ta fille était plutôt bien caché.

-Fille ? Demanda Percy.

-Vous étiez deux de mes enfants à pouvoir réalisé cette prophétie, tu étais celui née pour réussir et Emily était destiné à détruire l'Olympe. Nous ne devions rien dire. Le secret était gardé, mais si on gagne et je sais que vous êtes les demi-dieux les plus puissant que je connaisse, car Heraclès, Thésée, Persée, Jason, aucun d'eux ne vous arrive à la cheville, je te promet de tout expliqué.

Reyna regardait Percy et ces yeux devinrent rond comme des soucoupes.

-Bon rattrapage Poséidon. Mais voyons voir comment tu vas t'en sortir face à Polybotès.

Et le combat commença, Polybotès fonca vers Poséidon, Aclyon vers Hadès, Encélade vers Athéna, Mimas vers Héphaistos, Phoitios vers Héra, Aigaion vers Artémis, Ephialtès vers Apollon, Peloreus vers Aphrodite et Arès alla immédiatement aidé Aphrodite. Léo alluma ces mains tendis que Gaïa lui faisait face. Piper se dit qu'il fallait aidé un dieux qui leur était opposé ainsi Jason rejoignit Poséidon, Piper Héra, Frank Artémis, Hazel Apollon, Percy Héphaistos, Annabeth Hadès, Reyna Athéna et les autres se dispatchèrent aidant au mieux.

« N'as tu pas honte, Léo, tu as déjà tué ta mère avec le feu et maintenant un de tes ancêtres es-tu née pour tué ta famille ? »

Léo entier prit feu. Quand une personne tomba à côté de lui inconsciente mais vivante : Reyna. Puis les paroles de Piper lui revinrent : _Tu sais Léo, on est tous lié à quelqu'un mais je doute que tu le sois avec Calypso, t'a telle demander si quelqu'un était ta petite amie ? _Et Calypso lui avait demander si Reyna était sa Annabeth.

Il ne vit pas la terre trembler et se déchirer autour de lui et la prêteur. Il ne vit pas non plus la tempêtes au couleur verte foncé vers eux. Au dernier moment il créa un bouclier autour de lui et Reyna. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais la terre arrêtait de se fendre autour d'eux comme trop sèche pour réussir à faire quoi que se soit et les plantes étaient en cendre.

Léo fut en colère, sa mère était morte parce que Gaïa avait décidé d'en faire son ennemie, elle allait sacrifié deux de ces amis pour être totalement réveillé alors qu'elle devait juste somnoler actuellement. Léo sentit une force monter en lui une force venue de nulle part alors que des fantômes sortirent de terre.

Il se concentra et une espèce de grande déflagration se dirigea vers la déesse de la terre. La rage, la vengeance, la colère le maintenait debout, l'aidait à donner le maximum pour vaincre Gaïa, certains des géants s'arrêtèrent de se battre se dirigeant pour aidé leur mère mais se brûlaient tendis que dieux et demi-dieux donnaient le coup de grâce aux géants les réexpédiant au Tartare.

Les flammes devenaient extrêmement dangereuse, Morphée et Hypnos apparurent.

« Elle est suffisamment faiblarde pour l'endormir. Dit Hypnos en évitant des flammes.

-Léo a fait ça ! Dit Piper surprise.

-La question est où est Reyna ?! Demanda Annabeth

-Elle était avec Léo la dernière fois que je les vu. Dit Athéna. Inconsciente. »

Morphée et Hypnos commencèrent à travailler mais Gaïa, une dernière attaque de Gaïa allait vers eux Hedge qui la vu s'interposa et se prit l'attaque. Le satyre tomba au sol, à l'agonie Piper et Jason se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils souriraient se qui était étrange.

« J'ai réussis, j'ai tenue ma promesse : j'ai réussis à vous protégé.

-Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier. Souffla Jason.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de mourir : Milly et votre bébé et...Sanglota Piper. »

Les flammes devenaient de plus en plus dangereuse et les dieux et demi-dieux se collaient au mur.

«Sous les flammes ou la tempête, le monde doit tomber. Dit Hazel.

-La tempête ! Dit Percy presque soulager. Jason il faut qu'on face une grosse tempête, style Tsunami pour éteindre les flammes.

-D'accord. »

Percy se concentra et Jason aussi, lançant une tempête puissante qui n'arrivait même pas à détruire d'un quart des flammes, la tempête se renforça grâce à Poséidon, mais la moitié des flammes persistaient toujours.

« Si les flammes ne s'arrête pas l'Olympe va être détruit et les dieux vont...devenir de simple mortel immortel. Expliqua Héra. Que tu soit Zeus ou Jupiter ! Ramène toi ! Si tu ne veux pas finir sans pouvoir ! »

Alors la tempête s'amplifia, mais elle n'était toujours pas suffisante pour arrêter les flammes, personnes ne voyait Léo et Reyna et à cette pensée, beaucoup se dirent que Reyna était morte carbonisé, Hazel pleurait contre Frank, Piper pleurait sur le cadavre de Hedge, Thalia comprit qu'elle devait les aider mais la tempête n'était toujours pas assez puissante.

Percy sentit sa vue se troublé mais pas de fatigue, plus comme une vision, il voyait une fille en larme face à la mer, blonde car il ne la voyait que de dos, il la vue tout de même tendre ces main comme si elle souhaitait crée un Tsunamie qui n'apparut pas mais la tempête contre les flammes de Léo semblait avoir gagné du terrain juste une éffusion de force supplémentaire et se serait suffisent, Percy, Thalia et Jason se regardèrent comprenant ce qu'il fallait faire. Poséidon et Zeus tentèrent eux aussi le coup et Percy vit la blonde elle aussi donner un dernière assaut, les flammes disparurent.

Léo était debout et il tomba immédiatement au sol. Un bouclier rouge autour de Reyna et des trônes disparue les montrant intact. Reyna semblait reprendre peu à peu connaissance tendis que Jason, Percy et Thalia la perdait.

Léo se réveilla doucement, il était dans des draps. Des draps ? Mais, il combattait Gaïa, et puis trous noir, il se souvint de tout la fureur qu'il avait ressentit c'est comme-ci elle l'avait rendu hyper-puissant. Mais c'était pas possible.

Il commença à ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière le brûlait, qu'elle ironie. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis longtemps, lui qui n'est pas un accro du sommeil ça le changea. Il se réveilla s'adaptant peu à peu à la lumière et remarqua qu'il était dans l'infirmerie du bateau. Au loin il aperçu Percy qui semblait se battre pour ne pas manger une substance verte non-identifié. Des légumes ? Léo en trembla.

Il vit Piper endormis dans les bras d'un Jason avec un plâtre au pied. La déesse Artémis et ces chasseresse attendant le réveil de Thalia. Un Nico bourré de bandage, tellement qu'une momie en serait jalouse parlant avec Lacy sur un sujet qui devait être très drôle. Hazel quant à elle bataillait avec Frank pour se lever de son lit alors qu'elle avait l'air épuisé et surtout blessé puisque son bras était en écharpe.

Divers Demi-dieux étaient là, Will Solace et les Apollons aidé du dieux lui même tentait de soigné tout le monde, il ne vit pas la personne à côté de son lit assis sur un fauteuil de cuivre le bras en écharpes et beaucoup d'entaille dormir.

« Elle est là depuis que tu es dans le coma. Expliqua Jason qui était le lit à côté du sien.

-Coma ?! Mais combien de temps.

-Une semaine. On a une pénurie d'Ambroisie et de Nectar du coup on en donne qu'au blessé grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi vous êtes encore là ?

-On a gagné, la prophétie s'est réalisé. On est encore là parce que Jason a été inconscient pendant presque cinq jour pareil pour Percy et Thalia ne s'est pas encore réveillé pour ma part je n'ai que quelque coupure et brûlure comme nous tous, et parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de la mort de... »

La voix de Piper s'était transformé en sanglot et Jason la consola. Qui était mort ?

« Grâce à Hedge et toi on a pu rendormir Gaïa, toi en nous brûlant pratiquement l'Olympe et Hedge en...Hypnos et Morphée allaient la rendormir et dans l'agonie elle a voulu empêché ça et elle a lancé une attaque vers Hypnos et Morphée et Hedge s'est interposé en respectant la promesse de nous protégé et de mener cette prophétie à bien. »

Léo n'avait pas pleurer depuis la mort de sa mère, mais les larmes se mirent à rouler d'elle même. Hedge leur satyre complètement siphonner, marié et futur père était mort. Léo se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Certains demi-dieux avaient prit des extincteurs très effrayés par Léo.

« Il n'avait pas le droit ! Sanglota Léo. Millie et son enfant et... C'est injuste ! »

Ce soir là, Léo s'endormit le cœur lourd et il eut l'impression de voir chaque mort sous ces yeux, la petite Harley, Hedge et tant d'autre. Léo se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et remarqua Reyna. Ces cheveux était lâche, elle portait un short et un débardeur blanc, elle tenait un livre de la main droite l'autre étant en écharpe. Elle lisait un livre qu'il avait vu des fois à la colonie. Elle avait le regard de quelqu'un d'inquiet.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de rester à mon chevet. Chuchota Léo alors que tout les demi-dieux de l'infirmerie dormait. »

Reyna sursauta, et en lâcha son livre. Elle regarda Léo et eut un grand sourire.

« Tu rigoles, tu m'a sauvé la vie. »

Léo tenta de se rappeler comment mais il ne voyait que Reyna tomber inconsciente.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-D'après Annabeth et Athéna, Encélade m'aurait donner un coup et je serais tomber inconsciente. Tu m'a évité toujours selon elle de mourir au fond d'une crevasse, par une attaque de Gaïa et carbonisé. »

Léo se souvint de lui en feu, de la terre se fendillant, de l'attaque de Gaïa et surtout de sauver Reyna. Il voulait la sauver au péril de sa vie. Se qui était vraiment bizarre, il se souvint avoir comprit pourquoi, mais il l'avait oublié.

« Carbonisé ? Demanda Léo.

-Tu aurais crée une tempête de flammes qui aurait fait agonisé Gaïa, tellement puissante que Percy, Thalia, Jason, Poséidon et Zeus on dut s'y mettre ensemble pour éviter que tu ne tues tout les autres. Et tu aurait crée des espèces de bouclier pour protégé les trônes des Olympiens et moi.

-Je me souviens juste que j'étais en colère, que j'avais envie de venger toute les personnes à qui Gaïa a fait du mal et je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause d'elle, d'ailleurs comment ce fait-il que tu ne m'es pas encore tué ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Reyna.

-J'ai pratiquement détruit la Nouvelle-Rome à cause des Eilodons.

-C'est du passé et tu nous as tous sauvé, dieux, demi-dieux, mortel et moi. Je crois que se n'est pas si grave si tu as en partie détruit notre ville. »

Reyna bailla et Léo suivit.

« On devrait peut-être dormir ? Proposa la prêteuse de Rome qui n'avait plus l'air si imposante que ça. »

Léo regarda Reyna dans les yeux, il y voyait quelqu'un qui avait envie de s'amuser et de profiter de la vie, quelqu'un qui avait vu des horreurs, une petite fille terrifié, une lueur guerrière, puissante et dominatrice, ainsi que quelqu'un de profondément blessé.

« Pourquoi, je suis toujours aussi triste ? Demanda Léo.

-Je vais te raconté quelque chose Léo, qui pourrait t'aider : Depuis que j'ai été kidnappé avec la sœur par Circée, je n'ose plus être heureuse, je préfère m'occuper de la Nouvelle-Rome des responsabilité. Les blessures ne partent pas, elles sont là indélébile, on vit avec et tu sais quoi, le fait que tu m'es sauvé la vie m'a ouvert les yeux, il faut passé au dessus de la peine et de la douleur et être heureux c'est ce que font Percy et Annabeth. »

Léo avait écouté le discours de Reyna il avait toujours vu en elle une personne autoritaire et froide (et aussi très belle). Mais jamais il aurait pensé voir la prêteuse comme ça, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle se confirait à lui.

« Tout le monde à le droit d'être heureux, je pense qu'après tout ça on y a le droit. Ajouta Reyna comme pour se convaincre.

-Pourquoi comme Percy et Annabeth ? Bon, ils ont combattue Chronos, ils sont tomber dans le Tartare et tout. Mais pourquoi prendre eux comme exemple.

-Je vais t'apprendre un truc utile, on a tous besoin d'amour, n'importe quelle amour, mais pour les personnes comme nous, ils nous faut plus que de l'amour amitié, as-tu ton Annabeth Léo ? »

Léo voulu riposter en disant que se n'était pas ces affaires mais c'est comme-ci il entendait un écho de Calypso, qui lui avait demander si Reyna était son Annabeth et Piper et ces grandes discutions sur l'amour et Calypso, il y a vraiment de quoi faire une émission télévisé pour les déesses.

« Je pense que la connaît mais que je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est.

-D'ailleurs Valdez, tu devrais faire attention, tu es la cible, de toute les filles célibataires de se bateau. »

Cela voulait dire que la conversation était terminé.

Certes la conversation était terminé mais pas le fil de Léo car les Parques le lièrent avec un fil couleur pourpre. Le feu et la guerrière. Seul l'avenir dirait se que deviendrait les demi-dieux. Dans l'Argo II d'ailleurs, une fille d'Héphaistos terminait un engin qui permettrait à toute âme en peine de se rapprocher.

* * *

**Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de mettre du Leyna, je l'avoue ! Je plaide coupable ! Alors ? Était-ce bien ? L'invention d'une certaine fille d'Héphaistos est le foromer à voir dans _Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une Gossip._ Bref, voilà, je tenais juste à expliquer que l'intervention des fantômes n'est pas mis là au hasard puisque si se qui permet à notre chère Léo de crée des flammes aussi puissante.**

**Marie**

**Ps: Je vous laisse avec le carré blanc en dessous.**


End file.
